I See the Signs
by LaLa978
Summary: Kendall is fed up with this secret couple always being obvious. Based on a true story.


Title: I See the Signs

Author: Lala978

AN: So, I've been seeing this at my school and I wanted to write it down and disguise it at a fanfic. (You know if they find this, they'll kill you.) Shut up, other voice! I know. Anyway, I'm making the real life people into Big Time Rush characters. I'm going to be Kendall, lol, this secret couple I'm seeing is going to be James and Logan, and my best friend is Carlos. Oh, this is going to be good.

-3-

"We can't do this," Logan whispered. "You know we can't do this."

Logan was just innocently looking ahead in his class, when James thought it would be amazing to kiss his neck. Logan looks to his right, where the rest of the class was. No one was paying attention to them. The teacher had just gone out for a while to see if the other teacher had an extra stapler. There was another row on their left, but no one was there. "James, stop."

"No one's looking."

"So, we will get caught."

"No, we won't,"

James started kissing his neck again. "Mmm," Logan moaned quietly. "Stop."

"But you're moaning; you love it."

"James?" The girl next to him, Stephanie, asked. "What are you doing?"

James looks at her and then back at Logan. "Nothing, we were just talking about going to see that new movie. Right?" He sits back in his chair.

"Yeah," Logan answered immediately. He knew they were in the safe zone when she smiled and asked if she could go too. He knew there was nothing to worry about. But, there was something to worry about.

They thought the row to their left was empty, but I was here. I was watching. They don't see me. I'm invisible. I see everything they do.

The teacher came back with the stapler for he could staple our papers together. James and Logan have been doing this ever since school started. It's November now and they're still going at it. I have seen them sneaking off and kissing in the middle of class. I once followed them and they were dry humping at the back of the school. Not a good place to do it.

The bell rang and I got up to go to my next class, which had them. "Kendall!" I heard my best friend, Carlos, screamed at me.

"What?"

"Are you still obsessing over the secret relationship?"

"I'm not obsessing!" I screamed a little too loudly. Everyone was watching us now. "I'm not obsessing," I said a little more quietly.

"Mmhmm, like I'm not obsessed with my helmet." Carlos rolled his eyes. "You are obsessing over them. Let them take their time."

"Well, they really need to stop doing things in public. If they want it to be a secret." The bell rang for us to go to class.

"I'll see you later!" Carlos yelled, running off.

"See ya." I said, going into my class. They weren't here yet, probably kissing in the bathroom. When they did enter, Logan had a hickey and James and a glint in his eye. I got so frustrated. They don't think they're being too obvious. Well, most of these kids here are probably too dumb to notice anything, but I'm not dumb. I'm smarter than anyone here, but I don't show it. I learn to hide away from everyone except Carlos. We've known each other since we were in diapers.

Since there were assigned seats in this class, they had to be separated. James was on one side of the room and Logan was on the other. Once the class started, I see the little glances; maybe being away for one hour was much longer for them. Logan's eyes were always filled with sadness, while James's eyes always reassured him.

I didn't even pay attention to the lesson as I see them silently have a conversation. The bell rang and they both shot out of their seats at the same time, heading for the door, but I wasn't letting them off. I stopped them before they had a chance to go to the bathroom.

"Look," I said, looking around. "I know about your secret relationship."

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I know what's going on between you two, I saw everything."

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Precisely, I'm in the row next to you in 4th period. And I see the little, sneaky glances to each other at 5th period. "

"The left row? I don't know there was anybody there." James said.

"I was there!" Everyone looked at us. "I was there, I saw everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything." I walk away, leaving them with shocked faces. I smiled to myself, feeling good at finally getting that off my chest.

-3-

The next day, I was cornered by James. "What did you see?" He asked, looking around.

"You kissing his neck yesterday, you guys were sneaking off, oh and you two having sex at the back of the school."

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did. You guys are so obvious, but you're lucky this school if full of dimwitted people or you guys would have been caught the day you two started going out."

"So, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I didn't see you. I saw everyone else but you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We treated you like you were invisible."

"I'm used to that." It was quiet. He looked down, and then back up at me.

"Just keep quiet. Ok?"

"Ok," I nodded. He walked off.

-3-

From then on, we all have been best friends. All four of us, James, Logan, Carlos, and I. We always stuck together, never telling secrets, and always having each other's back. Logan and James relationship has been going strong ever since now.

We are all together, and I'm glad I saw the signs.

-3-

AN: Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest. And just for the record, this actually happened in my life. I was the invisible _girl_ and I had my best friend. There was a secret gay couple at my school and I was the only one that saw the signs… get it. Now, we're best buds.


End file.
